Gaming Timeline (Scenario: Statera)
The timeline of gaming for Statera. Timeline *January 2020: **No More Heroes III is released to the Nintendo Switch. *February 2020: **The Pokemon HOME cloud service is released, paired with a patch to Pokemon Sword and Shield which re-adds the National Dex (and all omitted Pokemon) and thus ends the "Dexit" controversy. However, the criticism, anger, and the rest of the controversy around Sword and Shield would calm down but not subside substantially. The games would sell on the low side, around 12.1 million. **Ori and the Will of the Wisps is released to Windows and the Xbox One *March 2020: **Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Monolith are released to the Nintendo Switch. **Final Fantasy VII Remake is released to the PlayStation 4. **Watch Dogs: Legion is released to the Xbox One, Windows, Stadia, and PlayStation 4. **The Atari VCS is released worldwide. *April 2020: **Super Mario 3D World DX is released to the Nintendo Switch. **Cyberpunk 2077 is released to the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows. **Marvel's Avengers is released to the Xbox One, Windows, PlayStation 4, and Stadia. *May 2020: **Minecraft Dungeons is released to the Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Microsoft Windows. **Junichi Masuda resigns from his position at Game Freak, after over 30 years of working for the company. He reinstates the fact that he wants to see a new generation leading Pokemon and that is why he is resigning, to let that happen. However, it was revealed that Nintendo had put pressure on Game Freak to do so, after seeing the backlash of Sword and Shield. *June 2020: **Rhythm Heaven is released to the Nintendo Switch. **E3 2020 is held. ***Sony showcases the PlayStation 5 console. ***Nintendo announces Fighter Pass 2 DLC content for Super Smash Bros Ultimate, after the success of the initial one and its characters (which included of Joker from Persona 5, The Hero from Dragon Quest, Banjo and Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie, Doomguy from DOOM, and Rayman from Rayman, paired along with free updates that added Stage Builder, Home Run Contest, ). After the second DLC pack, SSBU would have 85 fighters. ***Nintendo announces the Switch Lite, a Switch sold without the dock and with built-in Joy-Cons for a price of $200, it is also much sturdier than the original Switch and is designed for use by kids, similarly to the 2DS. They also announce that they will be selling an official stylus. *July 2020: **The Nintendo Switch Lite is released worldwide. ***Along with it comes a system update for the Switch, primarily its UI. It adds long requested features including folders, themes, a better eShop design, online messaging, the ability to swap between a line for presenting titles and the grid of the 3DS, Wii, and Wii U, it declutters the Album, adds toggleable menu music, support for Bluetooth headphones, and brings the Mii Maker app to the home screen for quick access (similar to the News and Album functions). It also adds the " ," a replacement to Miiverse, including all of its predecessors' features and more (including private communities). As a result, Facebook integration is removed, however YouTube integration is added to compensate. *August 2020: **Super Mario Party 2 is released to the Nintendo Switch. *September 2020: **At the 2020 Nintendo Direct, Nintendo reveals that the first fighter of the second Fighter Pass DLC will be Captain Toad. He's a very unique character, given that he does not have the ability to jump. In placement of this, he has the feature to form towers that he can walk on (being able to walk on all sides) and from there, perform all moves that need time in the air to work. Alternatives include of Toadette, Hint Toad (called Buckenberry), Yellow Toad (called Alatoad), Banktoad, Mailtoad, , and . **Mega Man 12, ZeroRanger are released to the Nintendo Switch *October 2020: **Super Mario Odyssey 2 is released to the Nintendo Switch. **Nintendo announces price cuts to the Nintendo Switch, with the system now costing $274.99. *November 2020: **The ninth generation Xbox console, the NeXbox is released. Launch titles include of Halo Infinite (also releasing on the Xbox One) *December 2020: **The PlayStation 5 is released worldwide at a base price of $400. Launch titles include of MediaMolecule's Dreams (which would become a killer app for the system), . **Top Spin 5 is released to the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, and NeXbox. **At the Game Awards 2020, Nintendo reveals the 2nd Fighter Pass 2 fighter, who is Chibi-Robo. His up taunt is catching on fire, in reference to the tweet Nintendo made back in 2018. *January 2021: **Bayonetta 3 is released to the Nintendo Switch. *March 2021: **The sequel to the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Plug & Play + KIDS, are released to the Nintendo Switch. **At a Nintendo Direct, Nintendo reveals the 3rd Fighter Pass 2 fighter, being Dixie Kong. *April 2021: **Nintenpets is released to the Nintendo Switch. It features both dogs and cats from the previous Nintendogs game, Nintendogs+Cats, along with new breeds, and with new animals such as birds, fish, and rabbits. *May 2021: **Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE is released to the Nintendo Switch. *June 2021: **E3 2021 is held. ***Nintendo ****They announce that they are establishing the opportunity for one to create custom Joy-Cons, which they could design and then purchase from the Nintendo website. The best ones would go up to sale as "community creations," in which the creators would get 50% of the profits. ****Nintendo reveals the 4th Fighter Pass 2 fighter, being . **Pikmin 4 is released to the Nintendo Switch **Nintendo announces the Switch Excel, a hardware revision to the original Switch, with the main console seeing a slightly smaller Bezel, 1080p screen, a camer, 8 GB of RAM, and 64 GB of Storage. The dock would see an upgrade thanks to a eGPU, resulting in 4K 60FPS gameplay on the TV. Together, they would be sold for $350 though are avialable alone, for use with older Switch technology (being compatible with them). The Excel console alone would be sold for $275, while the dock would be sold for $75. The Joy-Cons would also see an upgrade, the Joy-Con Plus (stylized as +). These are less prone to drifting and have better HD Rumble. Joy-Con Plus L would see the addition of a microphone. Nintendo would also announce new Joy-Con designs including one based off of the GameCube controller (not just its coloring), one based off of the Wii (using translucent buttons), a set with a D-Pad on Joy-Con L, and one with a camera (for those unable to buy the Switch Excel Console). *July 2021: **The Wonderful 101, Mii Sports Deluxe, Pullmo, Trap Adventure Trilogy (3 is a new game) are released to the Nintendo Switch. ***Mii Sports Deluxe - combines content from both Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort *August 2021: **The Nintendo Switch Excel is released. **Slime Rancher is released to the Nintendo Switch. **Grand Theft Auto VI is released to the PlayStation 5 and NeXbox. *September 2021: **A Nintendo Direct is held. ***Nintendo announces that they are discontinuing their NSO app for smartdevices. ***Nintendo reveals the fifth and last Fighter Pass 2 character, being . **A system update to the Switch is released, adding voice chat to the Switch. **Grand Theft Auto III is released to the Nintendo Switch. *October 2021: **Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is released to the Nintendo Switch. *November 2021: **Pokemon Sword 2 and Shield 2, Grand Theft Auto IV are released to the Nintendo Switch. *December 2021: **Grand Theft Auto V is released to the Nintendo Switch. *January 2022: *April 2022: **Kid Icarus , Doki Doki Literature Club are released to the Nintendo Switch. *May 2022: **Tomodachi Life 2 is released to the Nintendo Switch. *June 2022: **E3 2022 is held. **New Super Mario World, The Pikmin Trilogy HD, are released to the Nintendo Switch. ***NSMW utilzes Kotabe's art style **Monster Hunter World is released to the Nintendo Switch Excel. *July 2022: *August 2022: **Wave Race is released to the Nintendo Switch. *September 2022: **Wave Race is released to the Nintendo Switch. **A Nintendo Direct is held. *October 2022: **Shin Megami Tensei V, Eternal Darkness HD are released to the Nintendo Switch. *December 2022: **Mario Kart X is released to the Nintendo Switch. (Mario Kart Tour is considered number 9 by Nintendo) ***MKX ****It features the roster from the Mario Kart 8 Deluxe title minus the Inklings, Link, Villager Boy, Villager Girl, and Isabelle. All tracks and vehicles associated with these characters are removed too (including ones not associated with the Mario franchise). ****Tanooki Mario becomes an alternate costume for Mario, Cat Peach becomes an alternate costume for Peach (a la the different colored Yoshis), Baby Daisy and Baby Rosalina become alternate costumes for Baby Peach, the Koopalings become alternate costumes for Bowser Jr. (with the addition of Koopa Kid), Toad gets alternate costumes in the form of different colors (a la Yoshi), Parakoopa Troopa becomes a skin for Koopa Troopa ****Wiggler, Honey Queen, Birdo, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Petey Pirahna, Donkey Kong Jr. return ****Kamek, Hammer Bro, Nabbit, Gooigi, Pauline, The Broodals (one car), E. Gadd, Kamek, Toadsworth, Goomba, Spike, Peachette, Steam Gardener, Tostarenan are added ****Mission Mode makes its return ****The addition of a Double Dash mode (functioning similar to Double Dash) ****Balloon Battle returns to form, acting similar to its MK64 version ****All tracks, items, and karts from previous games return (even varying versions of one track return, a la SSBU, for example Rainbow Road), with the addition of new courses including Fossil Falls, Steam Gardens, New Donk City, the Moon (based off of SMO's Dark Side and Darker Side), new items including , and new karts including the Jaxi. ****Weekly challenges a la MKWii, return *February 2023: **Colony Survival is released to the Nintendo Switch Excel. *May 2023: **The Metroid Prime Trilogy, Miitopia 2 are released to the Nintendo Switch. *June 2023: **WarioWare is released to the Nintendo Switch. *July 2023: **Super Mario Sunshine HD is released to the Nintendo Switch. *September 2023: **Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie HD, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of are released to the Nintendo Switch. *October 2023: **Metroid Prime 4 is released to the Nintendo Switch. **Deltarune is released to the Nintendo Switch, Steam, PCs, and PlayStation 5. *November 2023: **The Legend of Zelda: Dolphin Trilogy HD is released to the Nintendo Switch, a collection of the two HD Zelda remasters on the Wii U, Wind Waker and Twilight Princess, along with a HD remaster of Skyward Sword. The Dolphin part refers to the former two titles being from the GameCube (which operated on an OS called the Dolphin) and the latter coming from the Wii, a system that used similar but enhanced hardware to the GameCube. It also includes Link's Crossbow Training. *June 2024: **New Super Mario World 2: Wario and Waluigi Too! is released to the Nintendo Switch. It features Wario and Waluigi as playable characters alongside Mario and Luigi, only teaming up due to peculiar circumstances. *July 2024: **Big Brain Academy: Switch Degree is released to the Nintendo Switch. *August 2024: **The Mother Trilogy is released to the Nintendo Switch. It is a set of 2.5D remakes of the Mother/Earthbound trilogy in the recentish Link's Awakening artstyle. *September 2024: **Punch-Out is released to the Nintendo Switch. *October 2024: **F-Zero NX is released to the Nintendo Switch. *July 2025: **Linkle's Crossbow Training is released to the Nintendo Switch. *September 2025: **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Journey is released to the Nintendo Switch. **Undertale: Hard Mode is released to the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, Steam, and PCs. *June 2026: **E3 2026. ***Nintendo announces the successor console to the Switch, the Super Nintendo Switch. *November 2026: **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of TIme HD is released to the Nintendo Switch. *December 2026: **The PlayStation 6 is released. Launch titles include of Red Dead Redemption 3, *January 2027: **Sony releases the first generation of VR Pads, when working in accordance with VR Headsets, they allow on to feel contact within VR depending on where it is placed. They are specialized, with a certain pad meant for a certain area of the body. They are also the first step for immersive VR. *July 2027: **The successor console to the Nintendo Switch, the Super Nintendo Switch, is released. It has two parts, somewhat like the original Switch, the Home console and the Mobile console. The Home console is the main console, the more powerful unit (but is still less powerful than the PS6, not as big as the gap between the Switch and PS4 however). It wirelessly charges the mobile console and is connected via Bluetooth, being similar to the Wii U console in design, but slimmer as their is no disc slot. The Mobile console lays on top of the Home console and is where the game cartridges are put in, like the Switch console, and when in connection with the Home console, transfers gameplay to it (though is available to play even in connection, by turning off the TV screen) and can be used as a second screen (similar to the Wii U GamePad). When taken on the go, it can continue said gameplay on the screen. It appears similar to the Switch Excel console and still features the Joy-Cons, which have also been upgraded. Launch titles include of . *September 2028: **The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap is released to the Super Nintendo Switch. *October 2029: **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask HD is released to the Super Nintendo Switch. *December 2029: **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 2 is released to the Super Nintendo Switch. ***It includes all of the content of SSBU (including later additions and DLC) ***Adds the option of an AI giving you tips on how to improve, by registering yur actions, in Training mode. ***Tourney, Squad Strike, and Special Smash are available to be played online. ***Newcomers include of Waluigi, Ayumi Tachibana, Balloon Fighter, Urban Champion, Bubbles, Excitebiker, Takamaru, Rex and Pyra ***Alternate costumes for Link now include of his Gerudo Outfit, his classic Green Tunic, his BOTW sequel outfit, . ***A remix of the Forest Navel theme from the original Pikmin is included, along with a Forest Navel stage. Category:Entertainment (Statera)